


War of the Gods

by Gunmetal



Series: Wariconian Saga [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Forgotten Past, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Torture, Transformer Sparklings, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunmetal/pseuds/Gunmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when the Wariconians and Cybertronians face a threat unlike any other? Patience tested, alliances stretched, tensions on the rise and when an old enemy rears its head it will push our characters to the breaking point.  Will Planet Earth survive the see the light of day again or will darkness fall forever and evil reign supreme?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proluge

_"Two bound, One unbound; Death walks, Archaic writes; Warriors unite, Innocence restored; Together one empire as one people restore the balance lost by the blind. Can we stop this violence and end this accursed war once and for all? Our race will become extinct and the only ones to remember are the humans we call allies. I make this vow; that once this evil is defeated I will spend the rest of my days with you and keep the peace between our divided factions.  For united we stand, divided we fall; together we shall unite what was lost from the ashes."_

_Dragonfire_

_Warrior of Waricon_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been awhile but with school, the updates may take awhile. But don't worry, I haven't forgotten our beloved Cybertronians and their allies.

"Who is he" asked Sari, as she looked at the unconscious form of the silver and gold mech in Fusion Fighter’s arms?

"I don’t know, at this point I want to get him to medbay first and give him some medical attention since he has obviously been through a serious beating" said Darkwind.

Fusion Fighter carried the mech into medbay followed by Megatron carrying Copperheart who was still crying some. Darkwind began to insert a drip line into the mech’s arm while Blackwind cleaned the wounds. "Blackwind, will you look after him while I see to Copperheart?"

"Yes, of course" she replied.

Copperheart was still curled up in her sire’s arms and hid her face when Darkwind approached. "Copperheart, Darkwind is a medic and a friend; he won’t hurt you because if he does, I will teach him a lesson" said Megatron.

"Yeah, and after said lesson, I’ll have Blackwind offline some sensitive parts of your frame" replied Darkwind with a chuckle.

Copperheart giggled and turned here helm towards the CMO. She giggled even more when Whirlwind invented her scent as his fiberglass whiskers tickled her peds. "He didn’t hurt you, did he?"

"No sir, he just scared me" she replied. "Okay then here, drink this; it helps with shock and I added some Cobalt flavoring that your brother likes" replied Darkwind.

A few mega cycles later the mysterious mech woke with a gasp, "where am I?"

"I could ask you the same thing" replied Fusion Fighter?

"My name is Silverhorns, and this may be a bit of shock for you but I’m from the Bed of Stars" he replied.

The room fell silent and only the soft clicks of the machines in the medbay could be heard. "If that is the case, then why are you here and what do you mean by to late" Tsunami asked?

"As you know the Territorials have the Staff of Darkroar and the Bow of Griffonus, but recent events have alerted the gods including the theft from Griffonus’s Hall of Records."

"How can anyone even steel from the gods let alone enter the Bed of Stars" stated Spinout.

"If you have permission from the gods or have one of their relics then it is possible" replied Silverhorns. "But there is something that you must know, everything is about to change and weather the planet survives or not is up to you Lord Fusion Fighter."

The next morning after Silverhorns had been released from medbay, Fusion Fighter called for everyone to meet on the command deck; for last night in his dream he saw the world burn and everyone he knew and loved was dead, burned alive leaving him the last Sercumstancial standing until Upriser’s blade ripped his spark out. Before he could speak, the warning alarm went off showing enemy movement in the south; "all of you with me, sparklings you will stay here on the bridge with Sari" said the Sercumstancial lord. Little did they know that the coming battle will set in motion the beginning of the worst nightmare that is yet to come.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thirty minutes prior: a spacecraft came streaking across the Detroit skyline earlier this morning and landed in the woods south of the city and energon alerts went out to both the Territorials and the Sercumstancials little did the figure that emerged knew they would soon find themselves fragged._

Present time: blaster fire heated the air and set small fire to the surrounding bushes and shrubs. "Lord Fusion Fighter we need to drive them off before the energon leaking out the ship explodes" said Tsunami over the comms.

"Come out and face death like a mech or are you scared Fusion Fighter" shouted Upriser.

Before he could answer the sound of rotors came from above them as Megatron dove out of the sky and slammed into Upriser with the force of a ton of explosives. The wheezing vents of the Territorial lord told everyone that he was still alive; "one day Megatron I will have my revenge and this planet will burn, retreat" shouted Upriser.

But before he left the scimitar blade scrapped a rock igniting the leaking fuel. "Hit the deck" shouted Fusion Fighter. The explosion hit the group like tidal wave; when the smoke cleared the craft was beyond recognition.

"Who was ever in that craft may their spark burn forever in the Bed of Stars" said Spinout.

Somewhere in the woods a violet mech was walking towards the decepticon looking ship docked in the city. "It would seem that he has conquered another world, why am I not surprised" he said. The mech eventually made it to the ship by nightfall and walked up the boarding ramp. The inside of the ship was dark, like it was in conservation mode, which made it difficult to navigate it. He eventually found a door and when it opened, he saw a young mech barely out of his last youngling stage polishing a black staff. "Excuse me but can you tell me where I could find your leader?" The young mech looked up and saw the strangers red optics and ran to the consol activating the alarm. "Frag", the violet mech cursed and ran back out into the dark corridor.

He met several guards and killed some of them in the bloodiest fashion he could. He reached the launch bay he came from when he met a tall, strongly built burgundy and blue mech with blue optics. "You thought you could come here and steal from me did you?"

"I wasn’t trying to steal anything I just want some answers" replied the violet mech.

"Well you can get all of them you want from the Bed, now destroy him" shouted Upriser.

The mech ran past the guards but not before an energon arrow hit the back of his shoulder. He screamed in raw pain but kept running back towards the ship that brought him here.  He kept running until but never realized it when he ran off a cliff and tumbled fifty feet to the ground. When he felt like he wasn’t being pursued, he leaned against a tree for support. The adrenaline finally stopped coursing through his body and then pain raced all over his body. Error messages filled his HUD with damage reports and that he was leaking from several wounds. Two of which were where the arrow hit and the other where a lucky dagger found its mark; he saw a light though the descending darkness of the new moon and began limping towards it.

Back on the Silverwing: it is coming close to wards the two year anniversary since the Cybertronians first came to Waricon, July 2008 was when they came and they wanted it to mean something. Everyone was one the bridge except the lord of the Sercumstancials. "Why doesn’t Fusion Fighter hang around us anymore" asked Sari?

"It is because, it was the beginning of the stellar cycle was when Moonray was killed" replied Tsunami.

"Oh," she replied.

The strange violet mech limped up the walkway running on fumes and slowly made his way inside. He heard the sounds of laughter from a pair of open doors ahead of him. He peered inside and saw both Autobots and Decepticons enjoying each other’s company, one of which he knew very well. He was about to enter when he felt the heat of a warming blaster behind his helm. The sound of a cocking gun resonated in Megatron’s adiuals and turned with everyone else to see who was at the door. Then saw Fusion Fighter holding one of his pistols at the mech’s helm and the face immediately triggered his memory core and knew who this mech was; it was his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

"You have exactly two seconds to turn around and put your servos over your helm."

The mech turned but when he saw it Fusion Fighter just managed to put his gun away before the purple mech collapsed. Darkwind was up and over there faster than his frame should allow; the CMO saw all the cuts and dents adorning his frame, the arrow sticking out of his shoulder plating and the deep gash on his side; all slick with fluorescent pink energon. They took him to the medbay with Megatron close behind.

"You can’t be in here Megatron, now get out" shouted Blackwind.

He gave a deep resonating growl that echoed throughout the medbay; "I will stay and there is nothing that can stop me and if you try anything I will tear you apart femme."

"Who is he to you" asked Darkwind?

"He is my younger brother and when he wakes it will help him stay calm if he sees a familiar face" replied Megatron.

Hours past by and finally, the medics were done with the mech’s repairs; "he will still be under for quite awhile" said Darkwind, "all we do now is wait."

It was early in the morning when he woke to dull pain and an aching frame; he opened his optics and saw medical equipment beside him and hooked into him. He tried to sit up but, found himself restrained to the medberth. 'This is it' he thought, 'I am to end my days as an experiment'; his trashing woke the other bot in the room and ran to his side.

"Brother, it’s me you need you need to calm down before you tear the welds" said Megatron.

"Where am I" he asked?

Before Megatron could answer, Darkwind came in and walked over to the table next to him and uncapped a syringe full of a clear liquid. The cold medicine filled his fuel lines and was making his vision fade on the edges as the sedative invaded his processor.

"Wait, I want to speak to my brother please" the violet mech pleaded.

The other mechs never responded as his processor shut down. A few days later, "Darkwind is he well enough to be released yet" asked Megatron?

"Yes he is but I need to be sure no secondary infection has started."

When the scans were done, Darkwind injected the chemical that would bring the violet mech online. "Megatron go and wait on the bridge and tell Fusion Fighter that we will be there shortly" stated Darkwind.

The mech awoke to a black and white mech looking at him. "Our leader wishes to meet you" said Darkwind, "don’t say a word and follow me".

Fusion Fighter turned towards the door when they opened admitting his CMO and the patient. "I see you have recovered and that you are doing well" said Fusion Fighter.

"Yes I am, now who the frag are you" snapped the violet mech?

"I am Lord Fusion Fighter V, who are you"?

"I am Megazarak, original founder of the Decepticons and I have seen that you meet my successor already" said the violet mech.

"Megatron, became very protective of you in the medbay so who is he to you"?

"He is my older brother",

"only by a few cycles and how many times did I pull your aft out of trouble" interrupted Megatron,

"and can be a pain in the diode at times. You know how older siblings can be".

"What kind of brother" asked Darkwind?

"We are split-spark twins; one spark that split just in time to inhabit two separate protoforms" said Megatron.

The sound of laughter filled the bridge as five giggling sparklings were playing tag. "I thought I told you five that there is no running on this bridge" said Fusion Fighter?

"We’re sorry" said Turnfire, "we won’t do it again".

"Okay then, return to the play area and your sire will come and get you later" said Fusion Fighter.

"Yes sir" replied Turnfire.

"Now then, Megazarak come here"; Fusion Fighter then fastened a metal band around his wrist. "This is your security clearance band, it gives you access to your quarters, communal washracks, medbay and the bridge".

"Where are my quarters"?

"You will be housed in the guest barracks with the other mechs; the femmes have their own private barracks. The both of you are dismissed and Megatron give your brother a tour of the ship, I don’t want to send a search party if he gets lost" said Fusion Fighter.

"Megatron, why does that mech treat us with respect when we both know of the horrors we have committed" asked Megazarak?

"Because he holds a deep respect for everyone on this ship as if they are the last of their kind" he replied.

"So who did those sparklings belong to, do they belong to you"?

"Of the five, only three belong to me. They belong to me and my conjunx endura Optimus Prime and though you maybe my brother, if you harm them in any way I will tear you apart said Megatron sternly".

"So who do the other two belong to"?

"They belong to Fusion Fighter and harming them is a death sentence in the messiest fashion" replied Megatron. "Go and recharge brother, you will meet the rest of the group tomorrow".

Later that night Fusion Fighter was having a nightmare; _his frame hurt everywhere, his friends and family had been killed and he was the last one alive. "How does it feel, that you were unable to save this world like you couldn’t save Waricon". Upriser raised his scimitar and brought the blade down, ending the Sercumstancials once and for all._ He awoke with condensation on his plating and shivering. He silently prayed to Wariconus to give him some sign of what he needs to do but what he doesn’t realize is that the signs are already there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megazarak's frame and origins come from the story Battlesleep by Reyairia and zuzeca. A picture of his head and face can be found in chapter eight of their story. Only his origins and frame will be used, as his personality will develop in this story to fit the plot. 
> 
> All credit goes to rightful owners.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry about the delay, but that is life for you.  
> Enjoy:)

Everyone gathered in the rec room for morning refuel when Megazarak joined them and sat down besides his brother. "When you’re done join the rest of us on the bridge" said Tsunami, who was sitting at the table next to them. Megazarak had difficultly navigating the unfamiliar corridors of the Silverwing, and arrived on the bridge late and he could feel the disappointment in his brother’s EM field.

"Now that you have decided to join us, we can begin" said Fusion Fighter. "First of all I’d like to welcome Megazarak aboard the Silverwing, and he will be treated as an equal; do I make myself clear?"

"Yes", everyone said in unison.

"Now then, our Territorial enemies have been quite for a couple of days now and the fact that they committed a great crime leaves me disturbed on what their next plan is? I need all the highrankers to stay as well as Megatron, Optimus and Silverhorns; the rest of you will report to your stations for duty".

"Lord Fusion Fighter if I may, Megazarak doesn’t have anything to do and since he looks well enough to be out and about what will his job be asked" Tsunami?

"Hmm, that is a good question deputy; Darkwind your report"?

"He is well enough to leave medbay, but I would advice he stay away from fighting for awhile" the CMO stated.

"Very well then, everyone is dismissed except the ones I said earlier; Megazarak you will assist Sari in watching the sparklings and Fusion Cannon here will show you to their room" said Fusion Fighter.

"Please any job but that; I can fight your enemies" pleaded Megazarak.

"What I say is final, and until Darkwind says otherwise you are staying on this ship. Who knows, maybe the sparklings will be excited to meet their second sire or as the humans call them, Uncle" said Fusion Fighter with a chuckle.

Megazarak felt a light tapping on his leg and saw Fusion Cannon waiting; "well are you coming"?

He followed him out of the bridge and to the play area, and when they arrived the room was padded, toys were scattered, and ropes, ladders and beams were everywhere. "Hello Fusion Cannon, is he joining me on guard duty"?

"Yes he is but first I need to discuss something with him for a moment".

"Okay, let me know when you’re done" she replied.

"Alright pay attention because I’m only going to say this once, your job here is simple; entertain the sparklings and guard this room. While the ship is occupied, anyone has access to this room, but when we are in lockdown; only the creators, the medic and Lord Fusion Fighter are allowed in. Your wrist band will let you know who is outside in the event of a lockdown; it will flash yellow first, then green if the bot is authorized to enter and if it flashes red then you shoot first and ask questions later" stated Fusion Cannon.

"In the mean time, I suppose I just let the little ones get used to me" asked Megazarak?

"Yes, now I will stay for a little bit to observe and answer any questions you may have." Fusion Cannon went over to a corner to lie down while Megazarak went over to Sari and sat down. 

The sparklings noticed the newcomer and started scheming amongst themselves on how to say hello to this new mech while staying on the other side of the room. Sari noticed this and moved away; "where are you going" asked Megazarak?

"Just over here so you and the sparklings have some space" she replied.

He turned back around to three sets of optics; "you are sire’s brother" asked Turnfire?

"Yes, I am little one and I will protect you from anyone who dares to harm you? replied Megazarak. "Who are your friends"?

"This is my sister Copperheart and my friend Starfire" said the little mechling.

"I can’t believe he doesn’t realize what’s going on" whispered Sari.

"Shush, let it unfold" replied Fusion Cannon.

"Wait, aren’t there supposed to be five of you"?

"Yes, and I know where they are" said Turnfire; "now" he yelled.

Before Megazarak could react, something slammed into his back knocking him forward onto his chest plates. He could hear the laughter from Sari, Fusion Cannon and the sparklings and he couldn’t help but laugh himself. He tried to get back up but played being knocked over again when Firestorm and Skydawn tackled him again. He turned towards the other two and smiled; "I think I could get used to this job" he said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about my lateness:(, but that is life for you. I have been working on adding more detail to one of my other stories and will try and keep the updates on schedule. Hope everyone is enjoying the series so far and now on with the show.

Meanwhile on the bridge: "Silverhorns, you mentioned that the Territorials stole something from the gods, would you mind telling us what that might be" asked Fusion Fighter?

"As you know our enemies broke into Griffonus’s record hall, which holds every single event since the beginning of time but since you want the truth; they stole a datapad containing information on the ancient archaic knowledge on how to open the Bed of Stars in the mortal realm" replied Silverhorns.

"So you are saying that the one piece of information they stole was on the most sacred place of our race" stated a shocked Spinout.

"Yes and what makes matters worse is that the datapad also contained information on how to control Waricon’s fallen soldiers who live in the Bed of Stars" said Silverhorns. The room became so tense that it could be cut with a knife and Fusion Fighter remembered the dream he had just last night with the world burning and everyone he cared about was dead all made sense now.

"They can’t open the Bed of Stars without all three relics, can they" asked Optimus?

"Actually they can open with just one but only have control of that realm; it is difficult to explain so I will just show you". Silverhorns walked over to the consol near the front of the bridge, typed a command and in the center of the room a holo-projector appeared out of the floor. The image that appeared out of it was of land of gold and silver buildings surrounded by a forest and mountains.

"What is that" asked Optimus?

"It is the Bed of Stars" replied Silverhorns. "There are three realms to this place, each ruled by one of the gods; Griffonus rules the forests and the cave that holds his record hall, Darkroar watches the mountains where the souls wander from and into the city ruled by Wariconus".

"What do they need to open the Bed of Stars" asked Tsunami?

"I am unclear on that, but as soon as I know anything I will let you know" replied Silverhorns.

"That will be all for now everyone is dismissed" said Fusion Fighter.

When the room cleared only Fusion Fighter, Megatron and Optimus left; "I could sense your EM field from a mile away Optimus, you want to check on your sparklings don’t you"?

"Yes, just to see if they are okay" he replied.

"Very well follow me"; Fusion Fighter led them down the hall and to the door to the playroom and when it was opened the sight was spark warming. Megazarak was on his front playing the dead dragon as Firestorm, Turnfire and Skydawn played the valiant knights saving the femmes from him.

"Having fun children" asked Fusion Fighter?

"Yes, we like what Sari called, Uncle Megazarak" said Turnfire.

Megazarak sat up and looked at his brother, Optimus and Fusion Fighter, "what I said earlier about not wanting this job I take back. I want this job and all its benefits".

"Very well then, only if the creators approve and you have mine for Starfire and Skydawn".

Megazarak gave his brother and Optimus a pleading look and the sparklings picked up on it and did the same. Megatron and Optimus exchanged looks and smiled alright, "you have our permission to watch over them. Please remember though, I will make your life a living hell if you abuse this privilege" warned Megatron.

The sparklings screamed with joy and ran to tackle Megazarak. Megatron chuckled at the sight of his brother playing with them and moved out of the room smiling. 'Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea after all, leaving him in charge of their safety' he thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been awhile since I updated this story but that is life for you. Anyway I hope you are enjoying the series and I will try and balance updating this fic and one of my other ones. On with the show:)

"Ultra Magnus, you have proven your worth to my cause and have earned my respect. Therefore, you have earned the right to call yourself a Territorial" said Upriser.

"Thank you my son".

"Your welcome sire, now when we destroy the Sercumstancials and their allies, I will help you reclaim your position as Commander of the Elite Guard and take your revenge on the ones responsible for your humiliation. Now rise from your knees as a Territorial and return to Cybertron and ally with me and together rule the universe" said Upriser.

With Ultra Magnus gone, Upriser could begin phase two of his plan which was to gather the necessary materials to open the Bed of Stars. "My lord, what will we do now, we still require several items some of which will be difficult to obtain" asked Crookhorn?

"We will get them eventually but for now continue according to the plan understood"?

"Yes sir" he replied.

Deep down Upriser knew what he was planning was going to be difficult but in his spark it was going to hurt him a lot more than anyone else knew.

Meanwhile Fusion Fighter was looking at a picture of him and Moonray on their bonding day and the colorful decorative armor she was wearing. It was a beautiful bronze color with emerald and amethyst accents while he was wearing his gold and sapphire armor. The sunset of Sirius, Waricon’s Sun, setting over the horizon as they said their vows. It had been a long time ago but it was one memory that he cherished just the same as the day Starfire and Skydawn were sparked. A ping from his door brought him out of his trance as Tsunami entered the room.

"Thinking about her" he asked?

"Yes and I can’t believe it has been that long and longer still since I meet her that day in Windstorm City".

"I know and when you returned that evening it was all you would talk about".

"I know but when my sire told me when I reached the age, I would start to consider stronger desirers".

"Same thing my sire told me and it’s funny that I still haven’t bonded to anyone".

"She may be gone but I still remember her voice as she would sing to help Skydawn recharge when he couldn’t and I would find myself falling asleep as well".

"We had a good sparklinghood and I think that one day Starfire and Firestorm may bond based on how they act around each other. Don’t look at me like that you know it’s true".

"I know that Tsunami, I just don’t want to worry about that right now".

"Well I leave you to it then and don’t forget to recharge tonight".

"Yes carrier" Fusion Fighter replied sarcastically.

"Goodnight my little mechling".

Fusion Fighter threw one of the berth pillows at Tsunami as he ran out the berthroom door leaving both of them chuckling as their friendship reminded them of young days.

Megatron and Optimus were lying in berth when Optimus asked; "do you think that Firestorm and Starfire will bond someday"?

"I think so because I’ve seen how they act towards each other and I don’t think Fusion Fighter will be adverse to the same conclusion".

"Well we will have to explain to him someday about what it means to bond and he did mention that he wants to hear how we met someday as well".

"I know but let him be a sparkling for now and who knows maybe when they’re grown we can raise some more" said Megatron with a purr.

"Don’t even think about it, we have our hands full with three already and three is enough for now. But you’re right; I wouldn’t mind some day in the future" replied Optimus.

"How did that taste coming out of your intake" asked Megatron?

"Like stale energon" he replied. "One more thing, even after we met and before Megazarak came, why is that you never told me about him"?

"It is a long story that I would rather leave in the past" replied Megatron. A few minutes later everyone on the Silverwing was dead to the world.                

          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Optimus is always right but when he says Megatron is right, he can't help but ask. The spinoff of that part of their conversation comes from the movie The Blind Side.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I haven't been updating this story like I should but with school, work and the holidays it has been crazy the past month and I will bring a new chapter or two as soon as I can. This story and series is not abandoned nor is the other series. I hope you can forgive me for my lateness.
> 
> Thank You my fellow readers and I will get back to you soon with new updates.
> 
> Gunmetal

Fusion Fighter was dancing with Moonray the day he returned from exile and both of them were smiling but then everything changed. It became dark, quite and gave the spine tingling feeling of something watching you and when Fusion Fighter turned all he could see was an army of all the Wariconians who have fallen over the centuries, their bodies giving off an eerie purple glow. A voice in the dark spoke; ' _Two bound, One unbound; Death walks, Archaic writes; Warriors unite, Innocence restored; Together one empire as one people restore the balance lost by the blind.'_ The low growling noise became the sound of a freight train moving by as they spotted him.

He screamed and woke up in his own private quarters on the Silverwing and his door opened to Tsunami who came in, axes drawn. "Are you alright my lord?"

"Yes, just a bad recharge flux that’s all."

"Okay then, I’ll see you in a few then."

When Tsunami left all Fusion Fighter could think about was 'what if Moonray was part of that and will I have to fight her?'

Megazarak woke up stiff and sore from the rough play that he and the sparklings did yesterday and the current berth padding wasn’t enough cushioning for him. "I am speaking to Darkwind about a mild painkiller for tonight."

The dawn of a new day shone through the front window of the ship and the creaking and popping of the cold metal as the warm sun hit the ship. The soft venting of Optimus and the soft snoring of Megatron hid the noise of tiny peds entering their berthroom. The trio knew this my led to trouble but it was worth the risk; Turnfire slowly creped to Optimus’s side of the berth, Firestorm to the end and Copperheart on Megatron’s side. Firestorm gave the signal and all three giggling sparklings jumped onto their creators berth. Optimus woke with a yelp of surprise and Megatron a grunt of pain as Copperheart landed on his chest. "When will you three realize that waking us up at the crack of dawn is not appropriate behavior" asked Megatron with a yawn?

"We’re sorry sire but we can’t sleep anymore can you come and play with us" asked Turnfire while making turbo puppy optics?

"Alright I guess so, go back to sleep Optimus I’ll see you in a couple of hours."

At morning refuel Megatron had fallen asleep on the table face first; "what’s with him" asked Megazarak?

"The sparklings woke us up a daybreak and couldn’t go back to sleep so, Megatron decided to keep them company until you and Sari came on duty."

"Well I know one way to wake him; I used to do this all the time when we were younglings." Megazarak filled a cube of cold water and dumped it on his older brother.

Megatron bolted up right battle protocols coming online. "Why in the name of Primus did you do that to me" he asked?

"Because I wanted to and Fusion Fighter just walked in."

Fusion Fighter walked in and sat down at his normal table and began to drink his cube; "I want everyone to report to the bridge when finished with your fuel. We have urgent matters to discuss that can’t wait until later."

Meanwhile: "sir, when will we bring to gather the necessary resources for our plan" asked Crookhorn?

"Today and our first target have already been picked out. Begin preparations, we start at sundown."

"Who is the target my lord?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out, now back to your station."

Back on the Silverwing, "Silverhorns have you been able to find out what they need to open the Bed of Stars?"

"All that I have discovered is that you need the ‘blood of chaos and the blood of a warrior’ other than that I don’t know but as soon as I do you’ll be the first to know."

"Megatron, you know about warfare, care to interpret what Silverhorns said?"

"One sound familiar but the other not so sure; blood of chaos can only refer to Unicron, as his blood known as Dark Energon, can raise the dead and control them physically. If Upriser has somehow gotten his dirty claws on that vile stuff then we all sincerely slagged."

"Well until we know more information, keep a sharp optic out for anything out of the ordinary said Fusion Fighter."

"Sir, enemy movement in the west, what are your orders" asked Tsunami?

"Megazarak, you and Sari protect the sparklings; the rest of you are with me, now let’s get moving."

"Uncle Megazarak what’s happening?"

"Don’t worry Copperheart I am here and will protect you know matter what."

"Ok, can I go play?"

"Yes; Sari do you think we’ll be safe here?"

"Should be as long as no one gets on board" she replied.

"You’re finished Upriser."

"No, but you are; commence extraction" he shouted into the comm link.

Megazarak saw his security band flash yellow; "Sari, move the sparkling away from the door."

He drew his dagger and got into a battle stance, and then the band flashed red just as the doors blew off its track. The room became engulfed in smoke and the scream of a sparkling filled the air and the last thing Megazarak saw was a Territorial carry his niece off and out the door before forced stasis took him.                            


	9. Chapter 9

The Territorials withdrew after Upriser shouted to begin extraction and Fusion Fighter’s tank bottomed out.  “Return to the Silverwing now” he shouted. 

Fusion Cannon took off faster than anyone and reached the Silverwing first. As he landed the Territorial who took Copperheart and Starfire stopped and shook in fear as he saw him. “You thought you were going to get away with this, I think not.” Fusion Cannon lunged at the mech causing him to drop the two sparklings and the chase began. The mech was giving a good fight but misread one of the fake lunges and soon Fusion Cannon had him pinned. “Any last words” asked Fusion Cannon?

The mech smiled and said that this was only the beginning. Fusion Cannon then sank his fangs into the mech’s neck and watched the frame take the grey of death. The others arrived just as Fusion Cannon let go of the frame and the first thing they saw were the two femmes laying on the ground crying. Megatron went over and picked up Copperheart, holding her close to his chest while Fusion Fighter did the same for Starfire. “Fusion Cannon, what happened” asked Fusion Fighter?

“I don’t know I got here just as the mech was leaving with the sparklings.”

“If he got the sparklings, then that must mean;” Megatron handed Copperheart to Optimus and took off running.

“All of you wait here” said Fusion Fighter after he handed Starfire to Tsunami. As Megatron neared the living quarters he saw the door to the sparkling’s room was open and no noise was coming from inside. Fusion Fighter rounded the corner and caught up to him before he did something foolish. Both leaders drew their weapons and tensed from a possible fight since both knew that were there is one, there is usually more; “Megazarak, Sari its Fusion Fighter call out if you can hear me.”

Nothing came; Fusion Fighter went in and saw both Megazarak and Sari on the ground and unconscious. The other sparklings ran to their creators waiting arms relieved that everything scary was over. “Firestorm, what happened sweetspark” asked Optimus?

“It was scary, uncle Megazarak tried to protect us but the mean mech hurt him.”

“Yes, and we stayed in the corner Sari told us to stay in when she tried to help him” added Turnfire. Skydawn was to shaken up to tell his sire what happened.

“What happened in here” asked Spinout?

Fusion Fighter turned around to see everyone else standing in the door way; “let’s get them to medbay and ask them for their side of the story before we jump to any conclusions” stated the Sercumstancial lord.

Darkwind went and got two hover carts and brought both Megazarak and Sari to the medbay. The injuries were minor to both Megazarak and Sari; Sari suffered a fractured wrist and two cracked ribs while Megazarak has a dislocated knee joint and a few minor cuts and dents. “They should wake up in a few more hours, until then let them rest.”

Megazarak onlined his optics to a bright light above him and the sound of quite beeping of the medical equipment he was hooked into. He onlined fully when his optics landed on his brother sleeping in the chair next to him, “Megatron what happened and where am I”?

Megatron woke up and saw the confused look his brother had. “You are in the medbay after we found you unconscious in the sparklings,” but before he could continue a soft sound came from the berth next to them.

“Ugh, my head is never going to stop ringing.”

“I’m glad that you are finally awake Miss Sumdac.”  

“Sari, are you alright” asked Megazarak?

“Yes to you Megatron and yes Megazarak.”

The sound of the medbay doors sliding open brought their attention to Fusion Fighter walking in with Tsunami. He stopped in front of the two berths and only one question came to mind. “I want both of you to tell me what happened in the best detail that you can?”

“We were in the sparkling’s room as we should be and everything was fine until my security band flashed yellow and that’s when I told Sari to take the sparklings to the opposite side of the room” said Megazarak.

“Yeah, and just as we got there the door blew of its track and the room became engulfed in a thick, choking black smoke” said Sari as she told the Sercumstancial lord her side of the story.

“Neither of you will be punished for this as you were doing as you were told to do but you will be off duty for the time being until you have healed and we’ve updated the ship’s security protocols” replied Fusion Fighter.

The next few days passed by without any trouble, which Fusion Fighter was thankful for and it gave him more time to spend with his sparklings and the rest of his new found family. Starfire was still shaken up about what almost happened to her and he was glad Fusion Cannon got there before it was too late. It was late one night that she came into his berthroom in tears saying that the mech came back to her in her dreams and was doing evil things to her. He would tell her that it was just a nightmare and that he would never allow someone to harm her in such a way.

The same thing was happening to Copperheart; she never wanted her sire or carrier to leave her side and it made Megatron upset that the Territorials would stoop as low as to kidnap a helpless and defenseless sparkling. That didn’t stop them before and Firestorm lost his seal because of it, but then again that was Ultra Magnus’s doing under the promise of more power over the Autobots and other Cybertronians alike. He and Optimus did their best to help her, but she was still scared that the evil mech was going to get her and take her away. It wasn’t until Skydawn showed her that bad things happen and there is nothing that anyone can do to stop it.

A week later the Territorials still haven’t attacked anything or anyone (thank Primus) but when the enemy was quite for a long time it always made put the other side at an unease. It wasn’t until one day everything changed. Wipeout was outside doing a regular patrol when he caught sight of something moving within the tree line. He went over to investigate and it wasn’t until the sound of a weapon charging that he realized he walked into a trap. The blast hit him hard enough to render him unconscious on impact. He heard faint voices but everything was muffled and didn’t come through clearly. He woke in the medbay megacycles later with Darkwind standing next to him and a grey metal patch on his side where the blast hit.

“Easy there Wipeout, your body is still adjusting to the patch; you will need to stay here until I say you can leave.”

“What happened” he replied?

“You tell us and we’ll both know.”

Later that night, Blackwind was making her rounds when she heard loud crashing noises coming from the recovery ward. She palmed her servo for entry but when she entered everything was in disarray. Wipeout was standing by his berth hunched over and when he heard her he turned around revealing to Blackwind his once red optics that had turned to purple.                                

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, but that is life for you.

            Blackwind watched the thing that was once the mech known as Wipeout stare back at her, with the now deep purple optics and emitting a low growling noise. She slowly reached for her comm link and made a call to Darkwind and Ratchet. “I need everyone to report to the recovery ward as soon as possible.” She cut the link and slowly reached for a hidden panel and when her servo found the switch she flipped it and a pane of reinforced transparent steel deployed cutting her off from the now deranged mech.

            Darkwind arrived before anyone else and was shortly followed by Ratchet and Fusion Fighter. “Blackwind, what in the name of… blessed Wariconus; what happened to Wipeout and why is his optics purple?”

            “I agree with Darkwind” said Fusion Fighter.

All three mechs and Blackwind could do nothing at the moment but when the door opened to Megatron all optics turned to him. “How long has he been like that Blackwind?”

            “I don’t know only that when I came to check on him a while ago, he had trashed his area and when he turned to face me, it made feel like I was looking into the optics of a rabid warwolf.”

            “I can tell you that it is not what you think it is but rather, dark energon poisoning. The only way to get rid of it is a complete and total energon transfusion” replied Megatron.

Darkwind knew Megatron was right and that it may be the only way to save Wipeout’s life. Their energon resources were low and he only performed transfusions when all other options had failed. The CMO turned to look at Fusion Fighter to see if he had any opposition to the idea and Fusion Fighter only nodded in his direction and turned to his back to him and motioned for Megatron to follow. “Do you think it will work or are we going to lose him?” Megatron knew the Sercumstancial lord cared for his youngest member and the thought of losing him hurt the decepticon lord as well.

“I don’t know, but if he just turned then there may still be some time.”

“Many don’t know this but I basically raised Wipeout since he was a sparkling; Spinout and Wipeout’s creators died in the Day the River Ran Red and though they lived and train with my soldiers who guard the citadel, I still found the time to be the sire figure they needed.”

Wipeout was taken to the medbay after several minutes of wrestling with him to get him restrained; Darkwind hooked all the necessary tubes and filters into the scout’s body and began the transfusion. Megazarak and Sari were watching from their berths and could only imagine what Spinout was going through after seeing the state of his younger brother.  

            Several days passed before the transfusion was finished and Wipeout was showing no signs of waking up. The medics told everyone that his body needed time to process the clean energon before he would wake and the pain of waiting again made Spinout’s spark hurt even more than it already did.

            Wipeout woke to bright lights and felt the cold air blowing on his armor plating. The medbay of course was always cold, Darkroar knows why, and he turned to see Darkwind typing on the consol. “Why am I back in the medbay when you said I was cleared to be put in the recovery ward?”

            “You were put there because evidently whatever the Territorials hit you with was a dark energon blaster that poisoned you to a mindless and vicious beast that nearly took your own brother’s helm off.”  Darkwind saw the shocked expression on his face and knew that the moment the scout was released he would try to apologize to his older brother. But knowing Spinout he would tell him that it wasn’t his fault and shouldn’t blame himself.

            The next few days went by without incident and it gave everyone a break from the near kidnapping and near death of a team member. Megazarak and Sari were back to guarding and playing with the sparklings, Megatron and Optimus were only Wariconus knows where and Fusion Cannon was with Fusion Fighter on the bridge. The Sercumstancial lord was pondering that if Wipeout was the first victim, how many more of them will fall into the same deranged state the next they face their enemies on the battle field?

           

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am deeply sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but writers block had me on a short leash. I'll try to update and finish this story.

Over the next several weeks the Territorials had been getting bolder and at the abandon warehouses they were using the Sercumstancials picked up on the left over residue of Dark Energon and it kept Fusion Fighter’s fear rising for the safety of the humans.

Since the incident with Wipeout, he had ordered Darkwind, Blackwind and the other medics to find out if there was a way to protect themselves from any more accidents. They told him that there wasn’t much they could do for protection however there was something about the way their enemies were using it that made the fiber glass mane on Fusion Cannon stand on end.

“Lord Fusion Fighter, I’ve discovered the way they can control the Bed of Stars” said Silverhorns as he ran up to the Sercumstancial lord. Fusion Fighter called everyone to the bridge and told Silverhorns to begin. “The legend states that the Bed of Stars can be opened by any of the relics, but the fallen warriors can be controlled if everything falls into place correctly. The only part of the text I’ve been able to decipher is that our enemies need: the blood of a warrior, blood of chaos, and the rest is yet to be determined.”

“Thank You Silverhorns, until we discover what the full text means I want everyone to be on their guard.”

“Yes, sir” everyone said in unison.

Silverhorns went back to his room to decipher the other part of the text that the Territorials needed to open the bed of stars. They all knew the first part but the last two phrases that was tricky. He searched for the knowledge and after hours of running them through very dialect he could find, the answer became clear. “Oh, blessed Wariconus. Please don’t let it be what I think it could be”.

Megatron and Optimus were outside in the crisp January air and thankfully the sun was out. “What do you think about the prophecy”?

“I don’t know Optimus only that it is starting to scare me and fear for our sparklings safety. Maybe we should take them to New Kaon were they’ll be safe, I could have Strika take them for us”.

Optimus knew what his mate was getting at and that they would be safer off planet until they dealt with the Territorial threat, but on the other servo, they had made friends with Starfire and Skydawn as well as the rest of the Sercumstancials. The Autobots and Decepticons alike had grown to love them to and taking them away was just asking for trouble, because if their enemies got wind of it then they’ll be in more danger than they would here on earth. “While I agree with you Megatron, I don’t think it would be a good idea to send them off world. The risk is too great”.

Megatron knew that they had to do what was best and if the sparklings went to New Kaon, then they couldn’t be there for them and they would have nothing to do. “Okay Optimus, we will let the children stay on earth. However if things get to dangerous, then I’m calling for someone to come and get them”.

“That’s fine; as long as they’re happy then I’m happy”. The two mechs went back inside and went to their room but not before a few wolf whistles rang out when Megatron kissed Optimus. Fusion Fighter looked at the scene with happy yet sad expression. The Sercumstancial lord remembered when Moonray was alive and they would walk in the crystal garden in the back of the citadel in the light of Noctus. Waricon’s largest moon would shine its silver light and make the garden glow in the colors of the crystals. He was happy that the two mechs in front of him were happy, and that he still had one thing , actually two things to keep Moonray alive; his sparklings. They were his most prized possessions and nothing would stand in his way to protect them.

Meanwhile on the Nightmare: “we have the Staff of Darkroar, the Bow of Griffonus, and the Blood of Chaos. What more do we need”?

“Patience my dear Ultra Magnus, we are still missing the Sword of Wariconus, the innocence of two stars, and the innocence of a sun. Once we have those then we will have our vengeance”.

“Of course Lord Upriser, but how may I ask are we going to obtain them”?

“That is where you come in; you will call in the Elite Guard and arrest Megatron. Then in exchange for his life, Fusion Fighter will be forced to give up the sword”.

“Are you sure he will give up the most powerful relic, the one thing that can stop our plan in exchange for one spark”?

“I know he will; he may seem hard and tough on the outside, but when it comes to his family and friends, he’ll do anything”.

“What about the innocence of two stars and the innocence of a sun”?

“You let me worry about that.”

Megazarak was sitting in his quarters, thinking about happier times. He remembered when he and his brother were sparklings. Their sire Galvatron would come home from the mine and even though he was tired, still found the energy to play with them. On their spark day before he died in the mining accident he and their carrier found the funds to buy them an expensive energon candy, Kiry. Kiry was a rare white energon candy that only nobles could afford and to a miner, it was like tasting the energon from the Well of Allsparks. He and Megatron shared a piece and it was the spark day gift ever. When their sire died a deca cycle later after his sire died, Ironstar struggled to make ends meet. It wasn’t until after that did the twins enter the gladiator arena. From there the uprising and the war tore the brothers apart, but even in exile Megatron still contacted him and vice versa. Maybe one solar cycle he would find someone he loved and have a sparkling or two.


End file.
